


Sweet Sacrilege

by harlot_of_oblivion



Series: Partake Of Me [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Light Angst, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Paranoia, Smut, Spooky Spice, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Voyeurism, Yamato Kink, and I hope you don't mind a bit of blasphemy with your smut, because its in here baby, cemetery sex, make love with the yamato, spooky scary sex in a cemetery, the only blood here are from bites, the yamato does not cut skin, vampire reader, yamato play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlot_of_oblivion/pseuds/harlot_of_oblivion
Summary: It's been a month since you revealed your vampiric nature to Vergil and you're still trying to quell one of the most crippling flaws of your curse. This is a continuation of Partake of Me.





	Sweet Sacrilege

**Author's Note:**

> I figured spooky spice would make a good treat for all of ya'll on this Happy Halloween and Blessed Samhain. Enjoy! 💕

There is nothing quite like walking through a cemetery in the middle of the night, even if it is really cliché for you, a vampire, to enjoy a midnight stroll among the dead buried deep beneath the ground. As you pass by a grand memorial you muse that in order for it to be cliché, there must be some truth to it. There is a certain peace that hangs in the air that never fails to soothe your undead soul. Perhaps it is the various gravestones and statues that glisten in the moonlight or the odd tranquility of death. Whatever it may be, it never fails to distract you from your troubled thoughts as you ponder the mysteries of the lives laid to rest.

As you make your way towards the back of the cemetery, your mind goes back to how you ended up there walking alone…agonizing over how utterly weak you must appear in the eyes of your lover now. After that momentous night in the motel, you and Vergil have been together romantically for a month. A shiver runs down your spine as you reminisce about all the long nights writhing in pleasure between his sheets and whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ear. And his blood…never have you fed so well in all your immortal life.

_I could say the same for him_, you wryly thought as you rub the side of your neck, almost feeling the tingling imprint of his ravenous bite. With all the noise that goes on during those nights, it is no wonder that Dante quickly finds out about your intimate relationship with his brother. Sometimes you catch him wearing a shit-eating grin when you pass by him, but he never asks about it. Neither does he question the bloody sheets that end up in the wash with his clothes. There is no denying that he knows about your vampiric nature now and you kind of expected him to confront you about it, but nothing is ever simple with Dante around.

Instead, he has been testing out every trick in the book that reveals vampires for the past few weeks: crucifixes, holy water, garlic…he even placed a mirror in every single room! It is just a shame that not all of those tricks actually work. You are not averse to any holy symbols or blessed water, and garlic just plain stinks. You do not cast a reflection though, so it has been a bit tricky to navigate the shop without passing one of those damn mirrors. He even baited you to cross running water one day after a really bad thunderstorm. And you have no doubt that if there is a large body of water nearby, he would test out whether or not you can walk across it.

Vergil smirks every time you complain about his brother’s antics. He always suggests that perhaps you should just tell Dante when you are done ranting and raving. And you always tell him that you do not want to give his brother the satisfaction…you will damn well tell Dante when you feel like it. Plus, it is kind of entertaining to see what new tactic he takes and the shocked expression he tries to hide every time his little test goes awry. You still have a giggle fit every time you remember his confusion when you put on the rosary and take a swig of holy water out of its decanter before dramatically flipping your hair and saunter off into the next room…and then surreptitiously spit the water out into a nearby rubbish bin.

_Such a shame. It was all going so well…until you fucked it all up._

You growl at your pessimistic thought as you stalk through the oldest part of the cemetery. The upkeep of this section is obviously neglected, nature retaking the stone slabs with every overgrown plant creeping along its surface. It very rarely receives any visitors, abandoned and forgotten long ago by the living. As your preternatural eyes scan the surrounding gnarled trees and old graves, your mind decides to torment itself by going over the incident that brought you here to begin with.

It is absurd. You know that Dante did not mean to tap into one of your curses most primal fears. You are watching Vergil spar with his brother, admiring his strong physique and his agile legs as they glide gracefully across the floor. In between their bouts, Dante regales you with a colorful account of the quiptoth tree. Normally, you only half hear his ridiculous stories, distracted by Vergil’s smug grin as he purposefully stretches his body in the most delightful way. But this one held your attention, totally engrossed as he boasts about how much blood he had to wade through as he made his way through the tree. You suspect that this is another one of his tactics to out you as a vampire, but you cannot help the stirring of your hunger as you imagine Vergil covered from head to toe in blood…it would truly be a delectable sight!

All of your lustful fantasies come to a screeching halt as Dante tenses and suddenly turns around. He dodges to the side, no longer blocking your view of Vergil and you catch a glimpse of the Yamato as it flashes straight at you. Your insidious paranoia kicks into high gear as you fight the intense urge to flee as far away as possible. You know deep down that Vergil will redirect his attack, but it is incredibly difficult to override your terrified thoughts while in the beginning stages of a potential fear frenzy.

But then Dante just had to make it worse by wielding fire. Seeing those deadly flames blazing so close to your face turns your last shred of control to dust. You can still see the horrifying look on Vergil’s face as you dash away from the fire. A vicious hiss escapes your lips as you exit the building as fast as possible, using some of your blood to bolster your unnaturally swift retreat. It is only once you reach the cemetery do you let yourself slow down, letting its tranquility wash over you and calm your fears.

Your peace of mind slowly turns into shame as you finally arrive at your favorite mausoleum. Its gothic architecture shines like a beacon in the night as the crosses on the roof cast eerie shadows on the stairs leading up to it. A lone stone altar rests at the foot of the stairs, empty flower vases adorning its forsaken surface. A trio of winged stone statues surround the altar, hands pressed in pray as they mourn the loss of poor souls. You push aside the vases to make room before hopping on top of the altar, laying down to gaze up at the stars as guardian angels woefully loom over you.

As the ever-burning orbs twinkle in the night sky you cannot help but smile as you recall the fond name Vergil likes to use in private. The grin falters though, knowing that after that display of weakness, you may very well not hear his sensuous voice refer to you as his Evening Star ever again. Your mind starts to whirl, trying to figure out how to even begin explaining to him that…you are utterly terrified of the Yamato.

Before you revealed yourself as a vampire, you had the constant fear of him turning that powerful blade against you if he ever found out. You used to have crippling nightmares of him lobbing your head clean off your shoulders, his handsome face never showing remorse as he mercilessly cuts you down. When he shows you that he means you no harm, you thought that would be enough to alleviate your fears…but apparently, you were horribly mistaken. And now, here you are…hanging out in a somber cemetery as you stare into the void and wallow in self-pity like the damned cliché that you are.

_He deserves someone free of this damn bloody curse._

** _He deserves someone better than you._ **

The sound of distant footsteps startles you out of your gloomy contemplation. An annoyed hiss escapes your lips as you quickly sit up, displeased that you have to deal with an unwanted visitor. _I’m really not in the mood for drunk teenagers or creepy cultist_, you thought wryly. You decide that it would be best to just cloak yourself in the shadows of their mind and hide until they hopefully move on. It only takes a moment to render yourself essentially invisible to the naked eye. All you need to do is stay perfect still to maintain this state while waiting for them to pass by and hope they do not linger long.

A light breeze blows by and you catch a familiar scent: crisp and clean snow in the dead of winter. Your eyes snap over just as your devilish paramour rounds the corner of the pathway leading up to the mausoleum. Even in your miserable state you cannot help but to admire Vergil from afar. His slicked back white hair glows in the ethereal light of the moon. And his stoically striking face never fails to stoke the flames of desire inside you. He is wearing his usual blue attire, and as he gets closer you spot the Yamato by his side. The sudden impulse to run courses through your body, but you are able keep your composure and stay motionless.

The direction of the wind changes. Your scent must have been carried along with it because Vergil abruptly pauses and takes a deep breath. Being the Son of Sparda gives him many advantages, such as heightened senses on par with a vampire. You feel pretty confident that he will figure out where you are shortly. His silver blue eyes gleam as he strides purposefully along the well-worn path until he stops just in front of the stone altar. You remain silent and still, testing him to see if he can detect your concealed presence.

Vergil examines the trio of angels and the empty flower vases you moved to the side. His brow crinkles in thought as he touches a faint mark left behind by one of the vases. Then those stunning eyes glance over in your direction as his hand reaches out towards your face. One corner of your mouth lifts into a smirk as his warm fingers caress your cheek. You let go of the shadows obscuring you from his vision as you lean into his gentle touch. He grins in victory as his thumb strokes your chin.

“There you are, my Evening Star.”

Your smirk widens at the sound of his endearment before wilting a bit. “I don’t really feel very proud at the moment…more like dreadful,” you joke with downcast eyes.

Vergil gently lifts your chin and meets your eyes. “Tell me of your troubles, Y/N. Perhaps I can help.”

You shake your head glumly. “You can’t help me with this. It’s just another part of my curse.” A dejected sigh escapes your lips. “If I was older or stronger…but in all honesty, I shouldn’t have been distracted by Dante.”

“You did seem quite enthralled by his tale,” he comments, clearly amused as his hand sweeps your hair out of your face and brushes it delicately behind your ear.

“I couldn’t help it!” you exclaim wildly. “It’s damn near impossible to keep my hunger in check when the handsome devil you constantly crave is looking mighty scrumptious!”

Vergil chuckles as he takes a step closer and presses his lips to your forehead. The feel of his soft lips against your cold skin makes you gasp as pleasant tingles erupt throughout your body. Your head lifts up just as he bends down and both of your lips meet in a passionate kiss. You moan softly and scoot closer to him, moving so your feet dangle off the edge of the stone altar. A low hum of appreciation emanates from his throat when you wrap your legs around his waist and your hands slide up his chest. His wicked tongue swipes at your bottom lip, demanding to explore your mouth, and you allow him entry as your tongue bids him welcome. You are instantly lost in his kiss, relishing the feel of his body warming your skin as his hand moves down and squeezes your hip.

Vergil softly withdraws and releases your lips after a few more teasing strokes of his tongue. “I didn’t mean to frighten you,” he says while nuzzling his face close to your ear.

“I know. It’s just…” you trail off, not wanting admit it out loud.

“You’re afraid of the Yamato.”

You shiver at his forthright words. “I’m not-”

Vergil quickly lifts the Yamato and pops the hilt away from its sheath. You instantly react like a spooked cat, hissing and spitting as you try to back away from the object of your fear. The vice grip on your waist prevents you from getting far though. “Shh…it’s alright,” he gently reassures as he pulls you close. It takes a few more words of comfort before you to calm down and rest your head on his shoulder, blocking the Yamato from your view.

“I would never turn its blade upon you,” he solemnly promises as his hand rubs your back.

“I know, I know,” you mutter against his coat. “I’m just weak.”

“You are not weak,” he counters as he moves away and coaxes you to stare into his fierce eyes by resting his forehead against your brow. “I will not tolerate any form of self-contempt from one of the strongest women I have ever known.”

You smile sadly and nod your head in acknowledgement of his complimentary words. “You’re right…it’s just a deep-seated fear of swords beheading me,” you lament before leaning in and giving his pouty lips a soft peck. Your head tilts to the side as you offer an afterthought. “At least it’s not as bad as the threat of fire though.”

Vergil is quiet as he gazes pensively into your eyes. “I cannot do much about your fear of flames,” he admits after a few moments, “but I do believe I can ease your mind about the Yamato.”

Your brow furrows in curiosity. “How?”

“You once feared that I would destroy you, correct?” he gently prods as his hand slowly glides up your back.

“Yeah…kind of a confusing time for me,” you mumble, the embarrassment of that mere fact evident in your voice as your eyes tear away from his intense stare. “Fearing the very object of your desire.”

“But I managed to assuage your fear,” he starts as his hand reaches the back of your neck. “…and your desire,” he adds, the tone of his sensuous voice dropping low as he grasps the side of your neck. His thumb tenderly strokes the sensitive skin at the crook of your neck…one of his favorite spots to bite and partake of you. “That night I proved to you that I meant no harm.”

You sigh in pleasure as your head turns to bare more of your neck to him. “Where are you going with this, Vergil?”

“Do you trust me?” he asks gravely.

Your eyes immediately dart over to meet his gaze in earnest. “Yes. Wholeheartedly.”

Vergil smirks and gives you a hard kiss before motioning you to hop off the altar. You follow his lead, thinking that he means to take you back to the shop and straight to his room. Your body trembles in excitement as your mind shuffles through all the erotic possibilities that may happen in his bed. He guides you a couple of steps away from the altar before telling you to stop in your tracks. You quirk an eyebrow as he backs a few feet away and takes an offensive stance. Your eyes widen in shock as his right hand grasps the Yamato’s handle.

“Don’t move,” he commands, pinning you with the most intense glare you have ever witnessed on his gorgeous face. You close your eyes as your body trembles again, but this time in apprehension as you once again fight the urge to run. _He won’t hurt me…I trust him._ Using all of your willpower, you strengthen your resolve and manage to quell your instinctual response. You open your eyes and give Vergil a slight nod, letting him know you are ready for whatever comes next.

All is quiet and calm. The only sound in the cemetery now is the autumn breeze howling through the trees. Both of you are as motionless as the stone angels surrounding the altar for what feels like hours…until Vergil furrows his brow in concentration and a sudden series of bright blue flashes whiz by you in quick succession. Your body seizes up as you slam your eyes shut. It only lasts for a few seconds, but you still struggle to follow his instructions to remain still.

Your eyes crack open just as Vergil is sheathing his sword with utmost style and grace. When the hilt of the sword snaps against the scabbard, you hear the soft ripping of cloth before the dress you are wearing falls to the ground in pieces. You jump back and hiss in annoyance as you stare daggers at the smug devil currently grinning at your skimpy undergarments: a set of matching black bra and panties along with garters holding up your black nylon stockings. Your hands settle on your hips as you tap your high heeled foot in irritation.

“You better buy me another dress, Vergil.”

His nasally cocky laugh bursts out as he walks back to you, making you huff indignantly as your head turns away from him with your nose up in the air. The sizzling warmth of his body heat engulfs you as his right arm encircles your waist. “I will buy only the best for you,” he whispers against the top of your head, making you feel weak in the knees as you look up at him. “You did well, Y/N.”

Vergil pushes you back against the stone altar and quickly pulls you into a heated kiss. Your agitation instantly disappears as it is quickly replaced by a simmering hunger. His tongue pushes past your wanting lips and begins to lick your elongated fangs. A sultry groan escapes your throat as your arms whip around his neck, begging him to stop his teasing and give you have a taste. You feel him smile against your mouth as he softly laps at your fangs a few more times…then swiftly cuts the flat of his tongue against the point of your fang.

His rich blood touches your tongue and ramps your hunger up to a higher degree as you moan in satisfaction. You lose yourself in the familiar flavor of his exquisite nectar as a soothing warmth seeps through your body. It is exactly how a steaming cup of mulled wine used to heat you up in the darkest of winter nights. You are so deeply taken by the greedy kiss that you almost do not feel the soft caress on the back of your thigh…or the firm press of something hard on your bottom.

You release his mouth with a soft purr and realize that both of his hands are now holding you close. Your eyes flit around as you wonder where Vergil put the Yamato. He grins in amusement as he moves his left hand…and you feel something rub your leg, butt, and back in unison. You look over your shoulder and blink in disbelief as you notice that the Yamato is still in his hand. The decorative hand guard is grazing your back as the sheath strokes the curve of your ass and the back of your legs.

“Did you forget to put the Yamato down or…?” you question, glancing back over at Vergil as your body begins to fidget against the impressively long sword.

Vergil’s grin turns utterly wicked. “I am not quite done with the Yamato yet.”

Before you can ask the meaning behind his odd statement, he spins you around and presses your back against his chest. You are now facing the stone altar and numerous eyes of praying angels. The hand holding the Yamato rests against your hip while the other brushes your hair away from one side of your neck. A low rumbling purr enters your ear as he nuzzles that side of your face.

“Even angels cannot compare to your beauty,” he boldly claims before kissing your cheek tenderly. “My heaven.” His lips trail down and kiss your slender neck. “My night.” The tip of his nose grazes the skin on the crook of your neck before giving it an affectionate bite. “My Evening Star.”

You gasp out in pleasure as you reach up and rakes your fingers through his lustrous hair. His hands grip your hips hard as he grinds into your bottom and you feel the unmistakable outline of his erection against your voluptuous bottom. A desperate moan passes your lips as his mouth leaves your neck. Your growing excitement turns into slight alarm when he brings up the Yamato at arm’s length in front of you. His thumb pops the hilt and your body immediately quakes as you try to back away, but his strong frame blocks your escape.

“Shh…it’s okay,” Vergil whispers calmly by your ear. “Allow me the chance to put your mind at ease once and for all,” he softly persuades as his free hand gives your hip a comforting squeeze.

_He will not hurt me. He will not hurt me. He will not hurt me._

You chant this like a mantra in your head, willing your body to listen and settle down. Your fearful shivering gradually diminishes until you fully relax, reminding yourself that you are safe in his warm embrace. Vergil lets out a pleased hum as you turn your head and kiss his neck just above the collar of his vest. His right hand leaves your hip and grasps the Yamato’s intricate handle. You watch out of the corner of your eye as he steadily unsheathes the blade. The pale moonlight glitters off of the sharp edge as he displays it in all its brilliant glory.

“It’s a shame you cast no reflection,” he murmurs as he rests the hand holding the sheath on your waist. “Your eyes would no doubt add a certain allure to the Yamato’s blade.”

Vergil turns the sword so the flat of the blade is horizontally facing you and, sure enough, your image is nowhere to be seen on its shiny surface. Instead, you only see a pair of soft smirking lips as they kiss your temple. You laugh softly as he once again shifts the Yamato so that the back of the blade is now facing you. His thumb on your waist gently strokes your skin as he begins to slowly bring the blade closer, closer, and closer still…until it touches your chest. Your body jolts on contact, prompting more consoling whispers and soothing touches from the composed devil behind you.

When you confirm that you are fine with a slight nod, he slides the Yamato across the top of your breasts, making you quiver underneath its smooth blade. The glossy metal glides on your skin until the end of the sword slips delicately under one strap of your bra. It drags back across your chest, careful not to cut the strap just yet as it slips under the other one. Vergil pauses for a moment as your hands reach behind you and clutch at his coat tightly. Then, with a quick flick of the wrist, he easily cuts the straps before instantly bringing the tip of the Yamato just below the center of your bra. You whimper as he slides the sword underneath, grazing your skin with the flat of blade until it reaches your neck. There is another brief pause before he turns the blade and completes his unique way of removing your underwear.

The cups of your bra fling to the side, baring your breasts for all to the heavenly angels to see. As the tattered remains of your bra fall to the ground, Vergil sheaths the Yamato and spins you around to face him. He growls as he kneels down and buries his face in between your breasts, quickly nipping and licking his way underneath the curve of one breast. You cry out as both of your hands comb through his hair, pushing your breast closer to his questing mouth. His free hand slides down your back and grasps one side of your bottom as his tongue licks a trail up your breast. The tip of his tongue flicks your nipple a couple of times before fully capturing it with his mouth, sucking on it just enough to have you moaning above him.

You are so distracted by his lavish mouth that you do not even notice where the Yamato went off to until you sense something slip between your legs. The slightly smooth texture of its sheath feels surprisingly good as it caresses the inside of your thigh, causing you to spread your legs as it climbs higher up. Vergil releases your breast and proceeds to lick the other just as the sword reaches the apex of your thighs. His eyes dart up to meet your lustful gaze while he firmly presses the sheath against your damp panties.

A strangle cry of elation slips from your mouth when the Yamato starts to languidly thrust back and forth, rubbing deliciously against your clothed sex. Vergil is practically purring around your nipple as you lift one of your legs and place it on his shoulder. Your hips rock in time with his thrust, desperately trying to relieve the blissful tension between your legs. Of all the scenarios that could have happened during your stroll in the local cemetery, you did not foresee being pleasured by the very sword that frightens you. And yet, here you are…seeking out your orgasm while praying angels watch what is undoubtedly a titillating show.

Vergil releases your breast and gazes up at you in awe. “My, what a vision you are…riding my most treasured possession,” he declares as said treasured possession quickens its pace between your legs. “Tell me…does it feel good? Does the Yamato make you exquisitely wet?”

The shuttering moan that spills from your lips causes the corner of his mouth to lift into a smug grin as your hands grip his head tighter against your chest. “Yes! Oh, Vergil,” you whimper as your hips move faster against the Yamato. The familiar pressure of an impending orgasm starts to build up, but you are only able to achieve a few more strokes before Vergil abruptly pushes your hips against the edge of the stone altar. You groan in frustration as he removes the Yamato, teasing you one last time with it as the sheath slides away from your aching core. He leans back a little and gently takes your leg off his shoulder before drawing his blade once more. This time you do not flinch away as he cuts your panties off in a speedy manner.

The small scrap of lacy fabric drops to the ground, your sheer nylon stockings and garters the only remaining garments on your person now. You look down and catch Vergil staring at your bare sex as he sheathes the sword, grunting softly when he sees just how sopping wet the Yamato has really made you. He bolts up and crushes his lips against yours as he easily lifts you up onto the altar. His hands trail down your thighs, calloused fingers playfully pulling at your garters before hooking behind your knees and spreading your legs wide.

Vergil breaks away from your begging lips and stares deeply into your eyes. “I find myself overwhelmingly dressed…pleasure yourself while I remedy that,” he demands before taking a step back, “…using the Yamato,” he finishes, both hands holding the deadly weapon out in front of you.

If you still had a pulse, your heart would surely have skipped a beat right then. Vergil watches you patiently as your shaking hands reach out, nervously inching ever closer to the offered sword. When your fingers wrap around the sheath, a thrilling chill runs up your arms and all throughout your body. Your eyes glance up at Vergil as you carefully lift the Yamato, silently asking him if he is really sure about this.

His eyes examine the surrounding statues before turning back to you. “Show these virtuous angels the true meaning of sacrilege.” He gives you an encouraging nod as he releases his grip on the sheath and takes a few more steps back.

As you bring the Yamato closer to your body, you cannot help but admire its harmonious design. The top end of the handle easily reaches your shoulder as you tilt it vertically and place it on the ground. Its smooth sheath feels akin to plush leather rather than wood, perhaps softened over time by the blood of his enemies. You lightly rub your hands up the length of the sheath, surmising that its slightly porous surface would add some extra stimulation. Your fang bites your lower lip as your keen eyes notice the course wrapping on the handle, enjoying its mesmerizing pattern as your fingers trace along its path.

You adjust the Yamato between your legs and tentatively press the sheath against your silken sex. It is pleasantly warm despite cold night air. Your desire rises once more as you begin to slide the Yamato leisurely up and down in between your slick lips, softening its surface even more with your arousal. The sheath feels sensational, pulling in all the right ways as it sporadically strokes your sensitive nub. You arch your back to press one of your breasts against the handle and let the intricate wrapping tease your nipple, making you groan as you slowly sink into an ecstatic stupor.

A string of pleasant sighs and sensual moans soon fill the night air as your eyes flicker over to Vergil, who is gazing at you intently and palming the bulge in his leather pants. You are vaguely aware that he is no longer wearing his coat, gloves, and vest. The sight of his bare chest makes your toes curl in your heels as you move the Yamato faster. His silver blue eyes seem to glow as they linger all over your body, totally enraptured by the lewd display of utter depravity. You can feel your own arousal getting more thicker as that familiar tension returns, prompting you to pick up the pace and chase your pleasure.

Vergil only takes a couple of long strides before he is standing right in front of you, his eyes never straying from the Yamato pumping between your legs. His sudden close proximity has you moaning louder as the scent of fresh snow wafts under your nose. You eye the side of his neck greedily as the craving for his blood mixes with the rising pressure of your imminent orgasm. This does not escape his notice as he rests his hands on either side of you on the altar. His pouty lips form a cocky grin as he tilts his head to the side, showing off the perfectly smooth skin of his neck.

“Do you hunger for a taste?”

A guttural groan tears itself out of your throat in response to his tempting taunt before you can stop it. You glare at him and display your fangs as they extend in anticipation, warning him with an angry hiss to stop teasing the bloodthirsty vampire currently pleasuring herself with a dangerous weapon. He chuckles at your venomous reaction before leaning in closer, baring his neck for your feasting eyes as you feel the beginning thrums of your orgasm stir deep inside you.

“Partake of me while you **come** on the Yamato, my Evening Star.”

The soft thrums of pleasure escalate quickly as your sharp eyes stare longingly at his neck, complying with his wicked demand as the Yamato slides faster between your legs. The cadence of your cries of passion speed up as it rises higher and higher. You strike at Vergil’s neck right when it swells at its highest point. Your climax blessedly breaks forth just as his crimson nectar floods into your needy mouth, convulsing and pulsing against the Yamato as your muffled screams of ecstasy echo in the night.

Vergil growls in your ear while you take your fill of his blood, his hands caressing your legs gently as you practically ride the Yamato through your hazy orgasm. When your pleasure finally starts to recede, he grabs your knees and stretches them further apart. You detach your fangs from his neck as he straightens up and inspects the mess you have made, smirking at the sight of your arousal leaking down the sheath. He takes your bloody chin in his hand and guides you into a scorching kiss, grunting softly when one of your fangs nips at his bottom lip. You clutch the Yamato tighter against your chest as his tongue sweeps over every inch of your mouth before breaking away.

“I do believe,” he began as his hand grasps the Yamato at the hilt, “you have successful shown the angels…” He removes the sword from between your legs and holds up the sheath close to his face. The thick slick from your orgasm shines in the moonlight as he breathes in your aroused scent. “That you…” he pauses as his devilish tongue peeks out and licks the wet sheath, moaning softly at the taste of you before uttering “…are sin incarnate.”

You moan as Vergil laps the remnants of your orgasm off the Yamato while staring straight into your eyes, silently daring you to not look away as he savors every last drop of you. When he finishes cleaning the sheath, he slides it under both your knees and gently lifts them into the air, subtly instructing you to lie back on the altar. You can feel your stockings stretch and your garters tighten as the Yamato bends your knees close to your chest and holds them apart in place, leaving you completely as the mercy of the devil currently admiring your blooming center.

Vergil hums as his lips graze down the inside of one of your thighs, stopping when they get to a particular vein close to your center…another one of his spots to drink from you. He licks and nips at your sensitive skin, making your dripping heat reawaken and pleasantly pulse. “I will never tire of seeing your quivering sex as I…” he whispers darkly against your skin before biting down hard. Only a small gasp of pain passes from lips before you are moaning in delight as he licks and sucks at your thigh, growling in gratification as he indulges himself on your own redolent blood.

Your body shakes as the pleasant pull of his lips makes you ache with need once more. After only a few deep draws of your blood, one of your hands grasp the Yamato between your knees while the other hand reaches down and rapidly rubs your aching clit. Vergil grunts against your thigh and drinks a few more mouthfuls of blood before he steadily licks his way towards your twitching mound. When he gets to your entrance his tongue pushes into you fully and begins to pump in time with your hand. Another orgasm rips through your body after only a few more precise strokes, his tongue never wavering from its rhythm as it draws out moan after moan from you.

When your pleasure dies down again, he removes his tongue and gently lowers your legs with the Yamato. You lay there on the altar for a moment to recollect yourself before cracking your eyes open. The judgmental eyes of the stone angels come into view as the sound of rustling clothes brings you back down to reality. You carefully sit back up on the altar and immediately purr at the sight of Vergil’s naked body. He is still holding the Yamato in one hand and his dripping red lips smile softly as the other hand reaches up to caress your cheek.

“Have I fully eased your mind yet?” he asks sincerely.

You laugh and nod as you lean into his hand and kiss the inside of his palm. “Yes…but I might need a bit more convincing,” you insist playfully as your eyes glance down at his hard member. “You up for some more blasphemy?” you ask suggestively as you reach down and give his cock a firm stroke.

Vergil snarls and quickly snaps into action. He hops onto the altar with you and sits on the heels of his feet before pulling your back flush with chest, nestling his cock between your wet heat as you sit fully on his muscular thighs. You wiggle your hips and rub your sex along his hard length, teasing him a little before angling yourself over his cock. He grasps himself and teases you back by circling your entrance with the tip of his cock before holding it steady. You slowly sink down until the head of his cock is fully inside you, knowing that his eager hands will soon be on your hips to guide you the rest of the way.

And sure enough, his hands gently squeeze your hips as they slowly pull you halfway down his length until his own hips snap forward and fully sheaths his cock inside you. He grabs the Yamato and you whimper as he sets it up between your legs, pressing it firmly against your mound and chest as he begins to thrust fervently. Your head falls back on his shoulder as your hands clutch his legs for dear life, mewling and keening at the mind-blowing sensation of both the Yamato and Vergil pleasuring you in unison.

It does not take you long to come again, sobbing and writhing in his lap as he rides through your orgasm. Vergil grunts in your ear and moves the Yamato horizontally across your hips, slowing down his thrusts as he leads you down onto all fours. You bend down low and rest on your elbows while the Yamato holds your hips up. He thrusts with renewed vigor, setting a brutal pace that pounds his cock even deeper inside you. All you can do at this point is whimper desperately as you feel another orgasm rising.

“Please,” you beg softly, “**come** with me, Vergil."

You feel his cock twitch and thicken at your plea. Vergil growls and pulls your hips closer into his frenzied thrusts. As your wet heat begins to convulse around him, you feel the warmth of his seed gush inside you. Both of your screams of passion form a chorus of pleasure for the angels as they behold your final sin of commission on the altar.

His thrusting gradually comes to a halt before he carefully removes the Yamato. With nothing to bar your hips any longer, your legs practically melt and you faintly feel Vergil help you lie down on the altar before disengaging from your warmth. You steep in your blissful haze as he lies next to you and scoops your body up into his arms. He gently rubs your back and brushes your hair as you slowly come back to your senses. When you finally regain some clarity, you cuddle up closer to his chest and nuzzle his neck affectionately.

Vergil hums and tilts his head to the side to give you better access for your fangs. “What a profound end to sweet sacrilege,” he murmurs against your forehead as you bite down and feed.

You giggle against his neck as you slake your thirst. After you are done taking your fill, you close the mark with a swipe of your tongue and look up at him. “I am no stranger to sacrilege…being eternally damned and all,” you remark candidly.

“And yet holy symbols and such have no effect on you like it should…” Vergil discerns as his eyes squint at the crosses on the flower vases and on top of the mausoleum.

You shrug. “They are classics…but not all vampires have the same flaws.”

“What other flaws do you suffer from?” he asks as his chin rests on your forehead.

“Listen.”

Both of you stay silent for almost a minute, the only sounds present in the cemetery are the wind and Vergil’s soft breathing. He turns his head and scans the area with utmost alertness before speaking. “It’s strangely silent.” His eyes peer down at you. “No chirping insects or the stirrings of other nocturnal creatures.”

You nod sagely. “My presence terrifies most animals. They just flee in horror as soon as I come within a certain distance of them.”

Vergil quirks an eyebrow. “Most?”

“It doesn’t seem to affect bats, rats, and wolves…so, I guess I can have any of them as pets?” you joke with a cheeky grin.

A deep chuckle resounds in Vergil’s chest as he caresses your cheek in wonder. After a few more moments of comfortable silence, both of you decide it is time to head home. You complain about not having any clothes to wear, since someone thought it was a good idea to just cut your dress and underwear to pieces. Vergil only smirks and gives your bottom a light smack as he hands you his signature blue coat. You put on the offered coat, trying your best to look disgruntled as you resist the urge to smile. But when he leans down and whispers how lovely the Yamato looked against your skin at it sliced through your panties…well, how can anyone not smile at that?

When Vergil is done putting on the rest of his attire, he grabs the Yamato off the altar and offers you his free hand. You take it and follow his lead as he pulls you to stand in front of him. He lets go of your hand, wraps his arm around your waist, and embraces you from behind as he gives the side of your neck a tender kiss. A warm smile graces your lips as you hum at his affectionate attention. His lips gracefully trail up your neck and nuzzle the side of your head before whispering gently into your ear.

“Is my Evening Star proud once more?”

“Very much so.” You turn your head and meet his eyes. “All thanks to you, Vergil,” you reply with total sincerity in your voice. “And the Yamato,” you tack on as you clasp his hand holding the magnificent weapon, lift it up close to your face, and give the tip of the handle a soft kiss.

Adoration ignites within those captivating eyes at your heartfelt words. You lift your head up and press a tender kiss against his lips just as Vergil swiftly opens a portal back to the shop. And as you follow your devilish lover back home, you realize that you have never felt happier in all your eternal life.


End file.
